Wolf Pack
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: A great fire has forced Red's pack to move home, and it has killed four members, leaving one to become the sole survivor. Red's family takes the pup in and raises it, but some of the pack don't want the pup in thier family. PokeSpe AU, may contain Originalshipping in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Green: How many fanfics are you gonna start and not finish?

Renny: WishCatcher is almost done.

Green: …..Besides that one?

Renny: I dunno, this came to me in Science.

Green: Fine, whatever.

Red: Ahaha, Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: Now, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

Red was only three months old when it happened.

The great, bright creature licked at the trees, burning everything up in its path. His mother, beautiful, dark grey with crimson eyes, had once told him it was called fire. All animal's feared fire, and all animals, no matter what they were, helped another if needed. His father, the leader of the pack, black furred and dark eyed, did what he always did.

Saving the pack from danger.

Red's father led them to the Cliff Top, a low cliff filled with caves, perfect for a pack as big as Red's, and with a huge lake for drinking water right below. It took them a while to get there, but Red knew it was worth it.

It took two days to get there, and it was two days later when one of the wolves, an old one, noticed some of the pack missing.

There were twenty members of the pack, and five of them were gone. Outsiders, only just joined when the pack stumbled across the five when wandering around. The smallest was just a pup, younger than Red was. That was probably why he's dashed off as soon as he realised who was missing.

He ran as fast as his little legs could take him, running over and occasionally stopping to sniff at scents, to make sure he was going the right way.

The forest around him turned black, and he knew he was going the right way as he headed in, faster than before. He could hear a loud, high pitched whining.

Red quickly dashed into the pack's old clearing, and was shocked at what he saw.

Four charred bodies, obviously wolves, lay scattered around. A tiny little wolf cub, grey-brown with charred fur, was stumbling around the nearest one to Red. The poor things eyes weren't even open. Red slowly walked up to the poor thing, and it fell over. The little wolf's eyes weren't able to open yet, and if that was a fact, then it shouldn't even be walking yet. Red didn't know the exact age or date it was born, but he knew that by the looks of it, it was only a few days old. The little wolf was smaller than most cubs would be, about less than half of Red's size and smaller than a normal cub. Must have been born early or something.

Red could hear howling, a deeper one sounding louder over the rest, and he knew his father had found him. Red gently pawed the tiny pup under his belly, trying to stop it from freezing to death. It squeaked and pushed at his stomach, and then his father was beside him.

"Is it dead?" Roji asked. Red shook his head.

"No, I think it'll live but…" He looked away. Then back at his father with pleading eyes. "Please, the pup just lost its whole family…"

"Alright, but I'll ask your mother when we get back. You know how she actually runs the pack and not me." Roji laughed. Red chuckled a little, and picked up the tiny pup in his teeth, then went over to the rest of the wolves that came with his father. Three of them in total, including Roji himself. One of them was a dark grey wolf with honey eyes, called Gold. The other was a brown furred one with bright blue eyes. That was Blue, one of the most cunning wolves in the group.

"So," She said, smirking, "When were you gonna tell us that you liked eating puppies?"

Red's response was muffled, but still clear enough to be heard.

"Yeah, when I grow balls." Blue snorted. Red rolled his eyes and followed his father as he walked out of the clearing, Gold and Blue in toe. The two behind Red talked the entire way back, while Red tried not to drop the little pup in his mouth. It was hard since he was hardly older than the thing.

Once they got back to Cliff Top, they went into the top cave, where Lacey, Red's mother, was resting with Red's sister Yellow. She was a few minutes younger than him, and a little smaller than Red but still pretty big as well. She had light yellow fur and bright, golden eyes. No one was sure how, since everyone else was either black, grey, brown or whatever colour Blue's little brother was meant to be.

Lacey looked up as they came in, and gasped the second she saw the little pup.

"Oh, the poor thing!" She whispered, quietly walking up to Red and nosing the pup as he placed it down on the ground. It squeaked and clawed her, twisting on the ground, wailing pitifully. She gently shushed it, and picked it up while backing away slowly. She settled down in the small den that she had made, and put the little pup near her stomach, allowing it to feed.

Yellow wandered up to Red and nudged him gently.

"Where'd you get it from?" She whispered.

"The forest, back where we used to live. You know those wolves that disappeared?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they're all….dead. This one's the only one left, so…"

"It's gonna be a part of our family now then." Yellow smiled. Red smiled back and padded over to Lacey, who was licking the tiny pup's head. It sniffed the air, and suddenly it was standing up, albeit stumbling a little, and it tumbled next to Red's paws. He laughed, and gently nosed it back to his mother's warm body.

"So, what do we call it?" Gold asked, suddenly beside Red.

"I don't know…" He answered. Red licked his black fur, and then looked at the little pup.

"Maybe we should wait until we know what it is?"

"We will." Lacey said. "If we don't know the gender, we may give it a boy's name, or a girl's, and it might be the opposite gender. And the wolves in the fire never did tell us its name."

**oooo**

Roji was howling. Red opened up his crimson eyes, and stretched, waking up Yellow as well. Roji was near the mouth of the cave, and Red could hear, rather than see, the other members of the pack gathering around. It was night time.

"Dad, what's going on?" Yellow asked. Roji looked down at them.

"I'm calling a meeting. We need to discuss recent events."

"In that case, we can discuss what we can do with this little one here." Lacey said, gently pawing the tiny pup across the cave floor. Its eyes still weren't open.

She stopped it before it fell off the edge, and the other wolves briefly looked at it before turning back to Roji.

"Now then, due to the fire…we have had to re-locate our home." He began. "We will live here from now on, until we may be forced to leave here. But that won't happen for a while, so don't worry." Some of the wolves relaxed considerably. "Now then, onto more pressing matters. This little wolf pup has been rendered without a family to speak of, an orphan and alone. Lacey wishes to take it in as our own, and look after it."

A few of them cheered, but a couple didn't look so happy.

"Why?" One of them called. "It is not family, it is not of our blood!"

"What's the difference?" Gold called. "It lost everything, and look at it! Its eyes aren't even open!"

"…." Neither of the wolves said anything. Red smiled, Gold could always shut someone up if he wanted to.

"All those for the pup staying, say 'eye'." Roji said. Most of the pack, including Red, Yellow, Blue, Gold and Lacey, said 'eye'.

"All those opposed?"

Only two 'eye's this time. They were ignored. Roji smiled.

"Then, it is settled. This wolf pup will become a member of our pack. I say these words under the moon, so that our ancestors of the past may guide this lost child in his life!"

The pack howled, and Red was pretty sure he was the loudest.

**oooo**

It had been about two weeks, and the pup still hadn't opened its eyes. Lacey was getting worried, but not as much as Red was. He was always by the little pup's side, unless he had to leave.

"Come on, just open them…" He mumbled to the little thing. It squeaked at him, and tumbled around a little. The pup could walk a bit better now, but it still tumbled around constantly. Red was getting tired of it.

"Please, little guy…" He whispered. It whined at him, and its eyelids twitched. Red's ears pricked up hopefully.

The tiny pup whined loudly, and then it fell onto Red's paw, hiding its face from view. Red sighed. Hope, gone.

Then it looked up at him with wide open eyes, and Red laughed happily.

"Your eyes are open!" He cheered. It had bright green eyes, and the pup was still squeaking. The light was probably hurting it.

Red moved his stubby tail over the pup's eyes, so then it wouldn't close them. That wouldn't help it get used to the light.

"Hey there…" He whispered to it. "My name's Red, I'm your adopted big brother…"

"Gweeeeeeh?"

"Red…Come on, say it…Red. R-E-D."

"Greeeeeeh…"

"Red…Come on, that's it…"

"Reeeeeeeh!"

"Almost there…"

"Reeeeeedd…"

"Red, come on, Red!"

"R-Red?"

"That's it!" He laughed. "Your first words!"

"Red, Red!" The tiny pup squealed. It bounced backwards and into the light, and it almost screamed.

"Shush, shhh….It's ok." Red said, gently pawing the poor thing. It squeaked his name again and tumbled around a little. Then a shadow fell across the cave.

"No way, they're open!" God exclaimed. He dashed up to the little pup and smiled at it. "Hey, my name's Gold!"

"Red?" The pup titled its head and fell over again. Gold stared at it. Then turned to Red.

"Uh, that was his first word." Red laughed. Gold rolled his eyes.

"Typical. You always get the good things, prince." He laughed.

"Don't call me prince!" Red growled, playfully of course. A tiny little whirlwind of grey-brown fur landed in front of them, and the little pup was biting at Red's fur, then at Gold's. They both laughed, and looked over as some more shadows came in.

"The pup's eyes are open!" Yellow cheered. She dashed up to them and cooed over the tiny pup.

"Well, I know exactly what to say right now." Roji said, smiling. Lacey nodded and looked over at Red.

"Red, do you want to name it?"

Red's eyes widened but he nodded, smiling widely. He gently nosed the pup until it was facing him, sort of still, and bent down his head until they were eye level.

"I think…Green would be a good name." He said. The newly named pup squeaked, and bounced at his nose, batting it lightly.

"Green…A fine name." Lacey said warmly. The little pup, Green, tumbled around and ended up against Roji's paws. He laughed, and nuzzled it fondly.

"Well, I think it's high time we find out what gender Green is, yes?"

"I'll do it!" Red said. Roji laughed, and Red pulled Green over onto its back. He smiled once he figured it out.

"Male. He's a baby brother…" He laughed. Yellow comically sighed.

"There go my hopes of play time as a girl…" Red smirked and crept up on her playfully.

"You'd never get the chance, even if Green was a girl!"

He pounced, and they were rolling around the floor playfully. Lacey stopped them and pointed her nose over to Green, who was trying to walk without falling over. The tiny pup managed to get halfway to Roji, and then stumbled. Red shot forward and put his paw in front of his new baby brother, and steadied the pup.

"Red, Red!" Green squeaked.

"Hey there, little buddy…" The older wolf whispered. "Wanna try again?"

"Agagai!"

Red let Green go, and slowly followed the tiny pup as he tried to walk over to Roji. Whenever Green would almost trip, Red steadied him and Roji licked both of their ears when Green made it over to him.

"Welcome to the family, Green." Roji said.

**oooo**

"Alright, the hunter now has his prey in his sights, he creeps up on the deer, and gets ready to pounce…"

Green just stared at Red blankly. It had been almost a month now, and he'd grown a bit, but not much. He could sort of talk properly now, but most of the time he just stayed quiet. Right now they were near the lake in front of Cliff Top, with Red playing hunter with Green. Of course, Red was the hunter as usual.

"And then, after so many seconds of waiting for the right moment, the hunter-"

"Guys, stop playing and look at what we got!"

Red sighed. He and Green padded over to Blue, Gold and Silver, a dark red wolf with grey eyes, and sat down in front of them. Blue put down some sticks and Red sniffed them, then looked at Blue.

"Sticks. Why are they…?"

"Dude, if you'd listen for a minute-" Blue got interrupted by Gold.

"They're bones!" He exclaimed excitedly. Green squeaked, and nudged one of the bones with a tiny paw.

"Hey, you guys know better than to play around with old bones!" A bossy voice scolded. Green backed away behind Red, and Crystal, a dark blue-grey wolf with clear blue eyes, padded up and knocked the bones away.

"But Crys!" Gold whined. He and Crystal were brother and sister. "Why?"

"As future pack leader," Crystal said, ignoring Gold in favour of Red, "You need to be more responsible. Especially around minors."

"We're all minors." Red blinked. He looked down at Green, who was staring at Crystal with a blank look. "And he's not really that little…Ok that's a lie."

"Exactly. And you're all older than him, so set an example, a good one." Crystal huffed. Gold started whining again, and the two got into an argument like usual. Red nudged Green, and led him away from the little group.

"C'mon, we'll go and explore something!"

"Where?" Green quietly asked. Red smiled and started bounding off, slowing down enough so that Green's tiny legs could keep up.

"The outside of our home!"

"Well, well, well. Look at what the deer dragged in."

Red froze in his tracks, and growled. A light grey wolf, with black eyes, laughed at the duo and padded up to them.

"Kiba." Red growled, pushing Green under him. Kiba laughed, and dragged the poor pup back out. Green squeaked loudly and tried to get back to Red, but Kiba held him down with a paw.

"Still hanging out with this little runt? And those weirdo's you call friends?" Kiba snorted. He was a bit older than Red, and one of the two that didn't want Green in the pack.

"Green isn't a runt, and they're not weirdo's. You are." Red barked. "Let him up."

"I don't think so. Maybe I should just play with him for a while, you know?" The older wolf smirked. He put pressure on his paw, and Green was pressed into the Earth painfully. Red growled, and flung himself at Kiba, knocking him over and quickly going back over to Green to check him.

"Are you alright?"

Green whined a bit, but nodded and tried to stand up. He fell back down, ears flat against his head, and Red picked him up between his teeth. He snarled back at Kiba, who was just getting up, and dashed off to the others.

"Dude, we just saw!" Gold exclaimed as he ran up. "Is he ok?"

Red nodded and put Green down, his eyes softening when the little pup buried himself under Red's fur. He bent down and licked Green's head, and then looked at the others.

"Kiba's getting to be a real problem." He sighed. Yellow nodded and nosed Green, who squeaked and looked up at her.

"Hush now, Kiba won't hurt you anymore…" She whispered to him.

Green blinked but didn't move from under Red.

"Hey, maybe we should tell on him?" Blue suggested. Silver shook his head.

"That's exactly what he wants. It'll give him an excuse to lie and say that we're making things up, because none of us like him at all." The grey eyed wolf said. Blue sighed.

"Great. So, what? Do we sort this out ourselves, or not?"

"I don't know." Red said, softly pawing Green out from under him. The little pup squeaked loudly.

"Aww, he's crying isn't he?" Kiba mocked them. He padded up, and knocked Green over, laughing. Red growled at him again, and slashed at him with a clawed paw.

"Easy there, future pack leader. Wouldn't want your little puppy to get hurt would you?" Kiba sneered at him, lightly clawing at Green and pulling some fur out.

"Leave him alone, you bully." Blue snapped. Kiba smiled at her charmingly.

"Why not hang out with me, huh babe?"

"Leave my sis alone!" Silver barked. He and Red rounded on Kiba, and the wolf backed away.

"Alright, alright, sheesh…" He muttered. "You win this round. But I will get rid of this dumb puppy, I swear it!" Kiba ran off, probably to find his dad or something.

Green got up and stumbled around a little before being pulled under Crystal's body.

"Like I said, we need to set an example for how to deal with idiots like Kiba." She said.

**OOOOOO**

Red: Well, this is…different.

Green: So, is it Originalshipping or just a family thing?

Renny: I dunno, maybe both. Anyway, read, comment and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Cursed: Well, this took forever to be updated.

Renny: Zip it, Banette girl.

Cursed: Hmph.

Red: Hey, can we get on with this please?

Green: . . . . .

Red: Green, don't.

Green: Heh.

Renny: I don't own pokemon, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Three months later-**

"Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal and Blue. You will hunt for this pack, and this pack only. Do you swear to uphold our codes, and follow our rules?" Roji said, from inside their den/cave. The group, who were sitting beneath it and looking up at Roji, nodded firmly.

"We do." They said.

"Then, by my authority as leader of our pack, I know make all of you full members of our family. You will now be able to hunt by yourself, and do as you seem fit, unless told otherwise." Roji howled loudly, and the rest of the pack copied him, completing the ceremony.

"Tonight we feast, to celebrate the new members of our pack!" Roji called. The wolves gathered cheered and barked, dashing off to the cave that housed their food supply. Red and his group followed them happily.

"Dude, we're finally a real part of the pack!" Gold laughed. Red grinned back and bounced a little.

"Awesome!"

"Not like your little pipsqueak, huh?"

"Kiba . . ." Blue growled. The grey wolf smiled at her and barked out a harsh laugh.

"You guys are all seven months old. I'm eight. And Green? He's only four months old." Kiba sneered. Red growled at him.

"So? Just because he's younger than us, doesn't mean you can-"

"I can do what I want. He isn't a full part of this pack, not yet. And plus, he still looks like a two month old!" Kiba started laughed loudly, attracting some attention from the other wolves. A tiny body, grey-brown, looked out from under Lacey's stomach.

"Leave him alone!" Red shouted. Kiba just carried on laughing. Crystal sighed.

"I know what I said about the whole 'set an example' thing, but right now I don't care." She rushed forward and bit Kiba's leg, making him scream and back away.

"She hurt me! For no reason!" He cried.

"I had a reason, you stupid bully! Just because Green isn't pack-born, doesn't mean you can constantly make fun of him!"

"Hey, he doesn't deserve to be here!" Kiba snapped.

"Yes he does!" Blue shouted. Red could see Green clearly from under his mother. The poor wolf was shaking.

"Leave my baby brother alone." Red said quietly. Kiba froze and laughed nervously.

"Sure, sure. I will." He smirked again. "Soon as he's dead."

"THAT'S IT!" Red screeched. He flung himself at Kiba and clawed him. Kiba fought back and Red felt a slight sting above his eye. Red retaliated and bit Kiba's neck, enough to hurt but not kill, and Kiba howled and pressed his body against Red's, trying to get him off balance.

"Stop this at once!"

They were both separated, by Kiba's father and Roji. Kiba's father, a dark brown wolf with the same eyes as Kiba, growled at his son.

"Kiba, I agree that the pup should not be here. But we do not pick a fight with the future leader!"

"He's not my leader, he's an idiot! That thing's not pack-born, he'll be trouble when it comes down to it!" Kiba howled. Kiba's father barked and dragged his son away.

"Red, I know you were only looking out for Green, but that doesn't mean you can attack anyone who insults him. Green needs to learn to stand on his own four paws." Roji said.

"I know . . ." Red sighed. "I just . . . I wanna protect him."

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Green mumbled, padding up behind Roji and sitting with his ears flat on his head. "I never meant to hurt no one."

"Green, this is not your fault." Roji said softly. "I shouldn't blame anyone, but this is actually Kiba's fault."

Green just looked away and didn't speak.

"Dad, why can't we just get rid of Kiba?" Red asked. Lacey, who had just walked up, shook her head.

"No, we need as many members as possible. There was a sighting of another group of wolves, and it looks like there are many of them. We might have trouble." She said.

"Ugh . . ." Silver grunted. "Why is it always our pack that gets trouble?"

**oooo**

**-Four days later, night time-**

Green sat near the entrance of the den, ears down. He looked up at the stars and sighed.

Tonight, he decided. He would end the feud that had caused a rift in the pack, tonight he would never be seen again.

"Green, are you ok?"

The tiny wolf froze and looked up as Red, almost three times his size now, padded up beside him and sat down. Maybe he could wait for Red to go back to sleep, and hope that he doesn't make him go as well?

"What's wrong? You're quieter than usual." Red mumbled, leaning down and licking the top of Green's head. The grey-brown wolf looked into the eyes of his adopted brother.

"I-I . . . I wanna go!" He blurted out. Dang, he couldn't even lie to Red.

"What? Go?" Red stood up and gaped at him. "You mean run away?"

"Ye-yes." Green muttered. Red pulled Green under his stomach and looked up at the moon.

"Green, don't go, please."

"I . . . I have to. Because of me, everyone's divided."

"No, we're not! It's only Kiba and his dad!" Red gasped. "Green, you don't need to run away just because of that bully."

Green looked down and didn't answer.

"Well, if you're going . . . Then so am I."

"W-what!?" Green gasped, shocked. "Why!? You're the future leader, you can't go!"

"Yellow can do it. I never wanted to be a leader anyway, so . . . I'm going with you." Red smiled. He leaned down and sort of hugged Green. "You can't stop me."

"Ugh . . . Stubborn." Green snorted. He looked up at Red and sighed. "Fine . . ."

"We're going tonight then?"

"Yeah. That's what I was gonna do, until you came up."

"Meh. Come on, let's go!"

Red jumped down from the den and waited for Green, who had to climb down. Once his little brother was down, Red crouched and waited.

"What?" Green asked.

"Get on." Red told him. "If we're gonna run away, then we need to move quickly, and you can't go as fast as me."

"I hate being small." Green muttered, climbing onto Red's back and holding on as best as he could.

"It's what makes you cute, bro." Red laughed. He stood up and started slowly walking around, looking for a place to get out of the pack's camp/home.

"The bushes." Green said quietly. Red nodded and headed for the nearest ones, and carefully pushed through them. Once he'd managed to get through, Red checked Green was still on his back, and then started bounding away as fast as he could.

Unknown to them, another wolf was watching them go with undisguised glee.

**oooo**

**-Next day-**

Red looked up into the sky, or what he could see of it through the thick trees. It looked like he'd ran all night, and it certainly felt like it.

"Green, where about do you think we should- Green?" He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Green was asleep, somehow, despite all the bumps Red had accidently made. Red laughed quietly and found a hollow tree trunk, gently getting Green off his back and settling down around his baby brother. The black furred wolf smiled and set his head down, closing his eyes gratefully as sleep started to overcome him.

It was short lived as, a few minutes later, a loud bark was heard that woke both of the wolves up. Green whimpered in fear, and Red put his front leg over the little wolf, covering him up and growling when another bark, nearer than the first, was heard.

"Shush, don't make a sound . . ." Red muttered, bowing his head down. He felt Green nod, and tensed as something came crashing through some bushes opposite them.

A black wolf, with short fur and bright ruby eyes, and a scar on his head, ran through the bushes and laughed.

"Can't get me now, Sapp!" He laughed. There was something around his neck. It was brown and it had a strange looking, shiny and flat thing on it. Red kept quiet, hoping the wolf wouldn't see either of them. Another wolf, female this time, with brown fur and blue eyes, crashed through the bushes as well and pinned the first one down. She had a strange thing around her neck as well.

"You were saying, sissy?" She smirked. The wolf under her snorted and pushed her off him.

"Shaddap." He snapped. Yet another wolf, golden brown this time, with green eyes and a thing around his neck as well, came out of the bushes. He was a little small, but Red could tell he was the same age as the first two, because he wasn't that much smaller than either of them.

"Guys, really? Oak wants us back by midday, you know." The wolf sighed. The first one nodded.

"Ok. Sapphire, coming?"

"Sure, fine." The second wolf, who Red guessed was Sapphire, rolled her eyes and followed the other two as they went back the way they came. Red narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Green, let's follow them." He said, standing up. Green looked up at him with wide eyes, but climbed onto his back without complaint when Red crouched down. The black furred wolf stood up again and silently followed the three wolves, keeping a small distance. From the looks of it, they were living an easy life, since they weren't as thin as Red and Green were.

"Where'd they go?" Green asked him.

"This way." Red hissed, following scents as best as he could. It wasn't hard, the three wolves didn't even try to cover up their scents anyway.

"Sapp, why'd you stop?"

"Something's following us."

Red froze and ducked into some bushes, pulling Green under his stomach as the brown furred wolf stopped in the clearing. She looked around, and Red felt his heart skip a terrified beat when her gaze rested on where he and Green were. The golden-brown wolf looked at where they were as well, and sighed.

"Great, new pets to take care of, Oak'll be happy about that." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, maybe he actually will." The first wolf said, shrugging.

"Zip it, loud-mouths." The female wolf snapped. The two grumbled a little, but did as they were told.

"Ok, whoever's in there, come out! We won't hurt you!" She called. Green pressed up against Red's stomach, and he bent down to lick his head before standing up and walking through the bushes. Green stayed where he was obediently.

"Dude, look at the size of him!" The golden-brown wolf gasped. Red smirked to himself. He was pretty big for a wolf his age, so he was used to that.

"Man, he's gotta be at least over a year old." The black wolf said breathlessly.

"Ok, we introduce ourselves and try not to freak him out, got it?" The female wolf snapped at them. The two nodded, still in awe of Red's size, and stood up a little straighter.

"My name's Ruby." The black furred wolf said.

"Emerald, don't forget it." The smaller one barked.

"And I'm Sapphire, leader of these two idiots." The female laughed. Ruby and Emerald glared at her, but she didn't shut up.

"Your turn." Ruby grumbled. Red growled at them and backed away a couple of paw steps.

"Wait, wait! We only want to know your name!" Ruby cried. Red stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because we might want to be friends or something." Emerald shrugged.

"Fine. My name's Red." He said, sitting down. "Are you members of that pack that we saw?"

"What pack?" Sapphire asked. She sat down as well, and the other two followed her.

"You're not? Then why are you here?" Red asked her, tilting his head.

"Trying to get some stuff for Oak." Emerald told him.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like . . . Leaves for experiments and that."

"What's an experiment?" Red blinked.

"Oh, he's wild, I forgot." Ruby smacked his head with his paw, sighing. "Look, do you know what a human is?"

"Evil creatures who take away the forest and hunt our brothers and sisters." Red said proudly.

"Yeah, no." Emerald scoffed. "Not all humans do that, only the idiots."

"You . . . belong to a human?" Red gasped.

"Sort of." Ruby said. "Oak just takes care of us and feed us, other than that we do what we want."

"What about those . . . things around your necks?"

"These? They're so that people don't try to kill us when we see them." Sapphire smirked.

" . . ." Red didn't answer her.

"Look, come with us and you can be well fed, without having to get your own food. You look like you need some." Ruby said, looking at Red's stomach critically.

"No." Red snapped, standing up. "I won't give up like you three."

"Hey, we were born into our home!" Sapphire snapped. Red scoffed.

"All the more reason to say that you're all cowards."

"How dare you!" Ruby shouted, stepping forward. "Look, you brute, we offered you a nice and safe home, and this is how you repay us!?"

"I don't want or need a home. We're fine on our own."

"Who's 'we'?"

Red froze as he realised his mistake. Oh well, he might as well introduce Green as well. He turned back to the bushes, and nodded for his baby brother to come out.

Green shyly padded up to Red and pressed into his side, looking at the three wolves across from them with wide eyes.

Ruby gasped and put a paw to his mouth.

"You want to stay alone, with a pup as young as that?"

"Red, he needs to be sheltered!" Sapphire cried. "He's too young to be away from his mother!"

"He's four months old, he can take care of himself." Red said icily.

"Four? He looks younger than that." Emerald said, frowning. "Still. He needs a place to stay, he's too young to do much anyway."

Green looked up at Red, and suddenly the crimson eyed wolf understood their concern. Green was young, vulnerable, and he had no idea how to hunt. Red was the only one between them who knew how, and that meant he'd have to leave Green somewhere to find food, and Green couldn't be left alone, because of the foxes that steal away wolf pups.

He couldn't do that to his baby brother.

" . . . Fine. We'll go with you." Red sighed, crouching down. Green climbed onto his back, and the three wolves in front of them smiled and led the two away.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Sweet, I finally finished this chapter.

Green: Wow, vulnerable huh?

Renny: Problem?

Green: Uh . . . N-no?

Renny: GOOD. Read, review and comment please!


End file.
